


A Different Person

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [55]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina and Monique have it out at the end of "The Big Uneasy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Person

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the end of "The Big Uneasy," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for prompt #461 'Squim.'

Davina looked up from where she sat surrounded by roses to see Monique staring at her.

“Did you enjoy seeing me squirm tonight?” Davina asked. “Did you like it when Genevieve made sure I received no gifts of tribute?”

Monique scoffed. “Don’t blame me if our last surviving elder chooses to punish you for you disobedience. You’re the one who ran from the harvest.”

“You tried to get away too” said Davina. “Or don’t you remember?”

“How could I forget?” snapped Monique. “That was the night I died.”

“I thought you loved me” said Davina. “You used to.”

“I’m a different person now” said Monique quietly. “And so are you.”


End file.
